Lithium ion battery technology is becoming the standard for rechargeable energy storage systems. Lithium ion batteries are able to store up to three to four times as much electric energy as currently used rechargeable batteries.
However, current lithium ion battery pack system technology has the disadvantage that it can explode after long periods of inactivity unless complex and costly electronic control and balancing circuitry is used.
Accordingly, there exists a need to make a safety device for a battery pack system which has continuously active control circuits and is rapidly available for use at all times.
Currently, balancing the capacities of the series connected cells in a battery pack system is usually accomplished through the use of resistors connected by switches across each cell combined with cell voltage monitoring and computer control. The resistors dissipate a relatively small amount of power and are activated infrequently. Large battery packs with multiple sources differential leakage currents cause the battery pack capacity to diminish and not be available for rapid use at all times. These battery packs may even explode.
A need exists for a safety device to continuously minimize the loss of capacity of a large battery pack system and prevent the possibility of explosion, leakage, or other unexpected activity.
The present embodiments address these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.